You Didn't Love Me
by milky1way
Summary: Harry loves Hermione.Or does he? But Ron will always love her. After battle, my time line sucks so don't get confused.Hermione is very regretful, but its not entirly her fault. Read and understanding will come.Please review.sorry for suckie spelling
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own anything even though I'd wouldn't know what to do with it even if in some weird universe I actually did. Anyway I hope you like it, but be warned I might keep editing it like crazy unless I get some reviews! So please read my second story and review or I might end up like poor Emily Dickinson.(from what I've heard about her, not such a great life story)Peace, love and write.  
_**

**_"You Didn't Love Me"_**

**_Ron's Side_**

**_I didn't love you... you know It was all just lust, just lust_**

Ron collapsed in the garden bed, forgetting the chair intended for him.

He had just finished bathing his mother, who lost all her strength when his

father died at the hands of Bellatrix Lastrange. Molly Weasley was lost in

despair of longing for her husband. It was all quiet horrible to see. She

could barely register the passing from day to night. Ron had come back

home 5 years after the war with Voldermort was over to take care of her.

Ron knew how his mother felt, losing everything in one moment, and trying

to survive in the next. Harry was gone, also. They could never find his

body, so they pronounced him dead. Ron had hope, but it had been a

year. His family was broken with harry's death. Ginny especially. She

didn't laugh or talk as much. Ronald understood this to, well maybe not,

being pregnant with a dead( or missing) husband was not a level of

hardship he could possibly reach.(not that he want to.) But Ron missed

Harry too. It was weird not talking with him or not seeing him everyday,

not playing Qudditch with, even not plotting schemes with him and

Hermione anymore. Hermione. She was the one that hurt him the most.

The one that betrayed him the most. Not to mention Harry too. But she was probably

In another part of Europe right now snuggling up to Krum.

**_The way I held your hand, you know?  
The way you squeezed and rubbed... you know?_**

Out of all the pain and gore, and death, Hermiones' hurt the most.

Ron had (and still did) loved her and he thought she had loved him, loved him

enough to stay . He had remembered that day of the battle, how he had tried his best

to protect her. And how he had almost died doing it. But that whole 'dieing thing'

didn't bother him what did was when he and Harry had needed her the most , she ran.

Now Ronald Weasley wasn't stupid, he knew Harry had feelings for the girl that he

loved. But he also knew Harry would never act on them because of their friendship.

He knew he probably didn't deserve Hermione, (because no one really does) but he had

let The -Boy Who Lived have everything he ever wanted, but not her, not his 'mione.

Ron had guessed that Hermione never felt the same way Harry had felt about her. She

loved him, him Ron, not Harry.(hope you got that straight) Ron knew this because

Harry had called out to her during the war but she was heading in his direction.

So, yeah he thought she was coming to save him ( he did do it for her) but she didn't

even see him. Hermione looked scared and preoccupied and ran in another direction.

So he called out to her and she turned around, she stood blank and with tears falling

down looked as if to turn back and help him but instead she continued to run. Ron

thought that Hermione Jane Granger loved him, but how could you run away from love?

He had lost all hope and was a second away from the end, his end. The hooded figure

raised his wand, but then a screamed shot out through the night and the hooded figure

Looked up giving Ron a second advantage to attack. But that was all in the past, Harry

was possibly dead, and Hermione married. How would he know? Ron was ( however he

didn't want to phrase it this way) stuck taking care of his mom till Charlie came back

home tomorrow ( finally) so Ron could go back home to finish his search for Harry and

(however he didn't want to admit) Hermione. No matter what Ron had remembered

everything that happened that day, all the deaths and horror, but mostly he remember

Hermione turning her back on him.

**_All those silly names, you know?  
Those silly faces we made, remember?_**

**Flash Back**

_He was bent overlying across her stomach, rubbing her side and running his hand up_

_and down her hips. Hermione moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. Hermione_

_laid silently , absently rubbing Ron's scalp. Ron took her other hand and knew he had_

_To quiet the fears she had about the ending of their story. Because that's how Ron saw_

_this whole deal; a adventure story with a happy ending. Ron would be her king and she, his queen._

_But Hermione looked anything but a queen. She looked so frighten and small it just_

_tore him apart to see her so uncharacteristically weak. She looked up into his eyes when_

_he asked her what was wrong. Hermione replied that she was thinking and that was it._

_But Ron knew something was the matter but didn't want her to get upset._

_So he said the only thing he could without Hermione getting upset. Ron looked her in_

_the eyes and said "No matter what, Hermione, I hope you know that I care about you and_

_Will always respect you, and I would never judge you, but I will always protect you."_

_Ron finished meaning every word he said and stared at her. Hermione looked shocked_

_but laid back and said "Okay." Ron looked at her once more before laying back down._

_"I love you , Ron," She finally said. "I really do, love you." Ron smiled_.

**End flashback**

**_I didn't love you, you know It was all just lust, just lust, You know?_**

Ron smiled back into the bed of mashed flowers, remembering that moment.

They had just had their first time, together. He was a little nervous but only because he

knew it would be a bit painful ( a bit?) for Hermione. Ron felt so stupid, he knew there

was something wrong with her, so why couldn't he just talk to her. No matter how

angry she could've gotten. Hermione, the last time he saw her was on the way boarding

a plane. He was getting off a plane to go see his mother when he thought he heard a

familiar voice. Ron had turned around to see Victor Krum standing over Hermione

speaking and his ( still ) weird accent. Ron didn't even know they were still talking.

Anyway Ron had confronted her, asking her questions maybe a little incoherently. He

didn't even want to know the answers, all he wanted to do was hold her and never let

her go. Ron wanted to forget her faults all that she did and forgive her. Hermione hid

her face and cried, the tears falling down in absolute horror. She was crying

incoherently mumbling unheard excuses. Ron had had enough , he just wanted to

know why she had let him, was it because she never really loved him? Hermione said

nothing but looked sadly into his eyes. Ron had token the worst from that look,

thinking she didn't love either of them. Him or Harry. Krum had taken to trying to hold

him back seeing as he couldn't possible take on Krum in his wildest dreams Ron looked

at Hermione with so much hate she nearly crumbled. Ron felt so bad on his way home

thinking of making her cry like that, and that bloody Krum holding her , when he was

supposed to be the one defending her. Deep down Ron knew he still had feelings for

Hermione, but still he knew she deserved to feel ashamed for leaving them. For turning

her back on the ones she was supposed to care for , supposed to love.

**_Hermione's Side_**

**_The way you tugged at my waist, you know,  
Pulling me closer and licking my lips, you know?_**

Hermione had made up her mind, she was leaving England. Leaving all

misery and memories all behind. Victor Krum had even agreed to help her.

Victor arrived at twelve that day, kissing her forehead, and picking up her

few bags. Even some of her clothes had now painful memories. He had said

he would set her up with an apartment, and , of course, learning language

tapes. Hermione didn't know why but he understood her, understood

weakness, her weakness. She called him as soon as she had stopped crying,

and he agreed immediately, and started making plans for the departures.

**Flashback**

_Hermione was drenched and tried her stomach was hurting and she felt like it was_

_almost time, She wondered how fast Harry would come. She held her knees to her_

_chest trying to hold on a little bit longer, to compress the pain. What was she going to_

_do? Would she leave the country and just hide from everything that happened only a_

_few hours ago. She could barely breathe without feeling a sharp pain in her stomach._

_Tears wanted to run down her face as she tried to keep her emotions in check._

_Hermione couldn't afford to waist time on a crying session. Why did she run? Why_

_couldn't she ignore her body and that worried voice in her minding telling her all would_

_be all right. Oh! But why'd she keep asking herself that question when she all ready_

_knew the answer? Simply Hermione wasn't brave, not even enough to be in Griffindor._

_Well she was in Griffindor but only because she asked the hat too. She was too_

_embarrassed to admit to Harry and Ron that the hat wanted to put her into Ravenclaw._

_The only real reason she wanted to be in that house was because of Ronald Weasley._

_Who she thought would never even look at her in Ravenclaw. Liking him, being in that_

_house, was what started all this complicated mess. How stupid and smitten she was_

_over that warm-headed red head. A little too proud to show it though. Hermione would_

_never see how truly foolish it would be to be in love with a Weasley. Mainly that one._

_But of course this was another result of her wants, needs and deeds._

**_How I felt on are special night, remember?  
Somehow it was only you that night, you know._**

**Flashback**

Ron was bending over her. Hermione was breathing rather hard and fast.

He was going to do it, finally thought Hermione, finally here their moment. Ron was red

all over and absolutely bright. She was posted on her elbows, Ron, naked, was leaning

towards her holding her back. Hermione could see that Ron was obviously scared of

hurting her. He wasn't a virgin, but she still was. He was taking too long, she thought,

probably too frighten to go any farther.

"Hermione, are you ready yet?"

Hermione was baffled, as if she was the one sweating off half his skin. Well, actually she

was sweating as well. It was a tight, and heated situation.

"Ronald, I've been ready for

like 2 years now, it's you that is slowing me down." Ron laughed nervously,

"Geez, 'mione, harsh aren't we?" Ron and Hermione fell out laughing. It took a adoring look

from one another to get the mood back. "So, you want to do this thing?" asked Ron with

a cheeky grin.

"Yeah ," said Hermione lying back down. Ron positioned himself once

more into Hermione. Taking a deep breathe he gently pushed himself

through. The night ended hours ( yeah right) later. Ron lying lightly on top of her, she

had her arms enclosed around his neck, hands in his famous hair.

_**Hermione loves Harry Not**_

**_I couldn't love you, they said it wouldn't make sense,  
But, the way I see it not loving you wouldn't make any sense,  
You know?_**

Hermione still felt so ashamed, so horrible no matter how many times she

told herself it was something she couldn't change. The regrets and

decisions she made would haunt her till death. The worst was Harry, not

living anymore she couldn't possibly make it up to him, he would

understand why she didn't tell Ron. Hermione knew there would never be

anyone like Harry, she loved him. She knew she would be there when ever

he needed her, always. Harry loved her too but in a more than sisterly way,

He never told her that but she could tell. Part of her wanted to return his

feelings, cause she didn't want to ever think of hurting Harry, but she just

couldn't she loved Ron. Still did and she probably always would. Harry kept

everything to himself probably thinking no one could see the admiring stares, and the

long and warm hugs.

But then again he always thought no

one noticed him period, away from the Boy-Who -Lived image, of course.

Hermione was pouring herself some freshly made coffee waiting for Victor

to call and tell her the time of her departure, when she remembered the

week Ron left.

**Flashback**

_The tent was dimly lit. The rain was coming down hard and she was rolled_

_over on her bunk bed, crying so low as to not let Harry hear. Harry was_

_hunched over in his corner, sitting in a low chair looking at small items in_

_his hands. Hermione was thinking of Ron, and the night he left. He didn't_

_even turn around even though she screamed his name at least a dozen_

_times, with tears rolling down her cheeks. Hermione didn't know at the_

_time what she could've said to make him stay, but now quotes and words_

_were forming in her mind. It was too late now, Hermione thought. Ron was_

_gone now and wouldn't be able to come back. All she could hope for now is_

_that she would see him when this whole war was over. Over; this war could_

_last for months or even years! And she wouldn't see him. Hermione_

_wouldn't be able to tell him how she loved him, how she been chose him_

_when she first saw him. Because right now Ron was probably having a lot_

_of doubts whether she loved him or Harry. Hopelessness fell over_

_Hermione, she loved him, and didn't even know how he felt about her. She_

_knew he cared about her but he never really said those three words, did_

_he? Thought Hermione. She continued to cry softly on until she heard_

_Harry shift in his dark corner. He got up to walk over and bend beside her_

_bunk and shook her. "What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked a little bitterly._

_She guessed she did blame him a little bit, but she didnt know why._

_"Hermione, please talk to me, don't shut me out, I miss him too, you_

_know." Sure you do, thought Hermione. She wanted to shut these_

_thoughts out but she couldn't help it. At least she didn't say it._

_"Hermione," Harry pleaded after she didn't reply._

_"Harry its not your fault, I just don't feel good." She lied. "I didn't think you blamed me,"_

_said Harry, obviously surprised. "I, just thought you were hurt, so you do blame_

_me?" Hermione was stunned into silence, she didn't think Harry would_

_catch on that fast. "No, well yes, in a way a do, Harry!" She admitted. "In_

_what way? Harry asked timidly, he sounded as if he was dreading the_

_words that' she might say. Its just Ron thinks that, you um, have feelings_

_for well, me... Do you, Harry?" Hermione was right, Harry's face came into_

_a reluctant frown. "Well, Hermione, .. yes, I admit I do have feelings for_

_you. I don't know why, I mean, I know I love Ginny but sometimes I just_

_get confused about the both of you." Harry finished, he had his head_

_towards Ron bed as if pleading with an imaginary Ron to understand._

_"Harry, I love you, with all my heart and soul, but only in a brotherly way,_

_I wish I could feel the same way because I don't want to hurt you, but it_

_just wasn't meant to be, I mean I love Ron. I'm sorry, Harry, I really am."_

_Harry turned to her with a strange expression. He shifted his position to_

_face her. "How would you know it wasn't meant to be if you've never even_

_kissed me?" said Harry. "You've only been with one man in your life, so_

_how can you be so positive?" Harry had obviously hit a spot. Hermione_

_thought about it and suddenly wasn't sure. A second later Hermione had_

_her lips pressed up against Harry's . She held on even when he tried to pull_

_back, probably thinking of Ron. Hermione was thinking about Ron too. She_

_had to do this, to be sure that he was really the one for her. She couldn't_

_make such a big mistake. Tension was building between them and both of_

_them needed more. Harry pulled Hermione off the bed tugging at her_

_waist to do so. Hermione grabbed his shirt and ripped it off his head,_

_breaking apart no longer than a second. She next went for his neck with_

_her mouth while her hands were pulling at his pants, which he pulled her_

_up to take them off. Harry was unbuttoning her blouse pinching at her_

_nipples when both her blouse and bra was on the floor. When finally all_

_their cloths off, Harry pushed her down slowly and grabbed both of her_

_breasts. He massaged one and gently bit and licked her other one, while she_

_squirmed under him and had her hands on the back of his neck. "Harry,_

_oh ,Harry, please more, now!" she muttered._

_She could so strongly feel her hot pussy waiting for him to take_

_it in his mouth, if he wanted to. Harry moved slowly down her stomach,_

_laying butterfly kisses among her flushed skin. Hermione was on to Harry's_

_game of making her want it even more. And it worked she was burning up_

_and just wanted him right than. She pushed her hips up against him_

_making him move faster, because plainly she couldn't take it anymore._

_When Harry finally pushed himself in her she quickly hung on to him._

_Grabbing his shoulder she met up with his thrusts. Harry felt so good_

_against her she just couldn't believe how good he was at this. Harry was_

_literally attacking her neck, planting hard kissed lower and lower._

_Hermione pulled his face up to hers, he thrust into her even harder making her_

_attach her lips to his. His tongue was massaging hers and with the crazy_

_thrusting technique and them clutching their arms on each others_

_shoulders, they finally came. Together they grunted in the release and held_

_on more tightly. Harry was so wore out that he asked her if she wouldn't_

_mind him lying on top of her. She said yes, loving the weight on her body,_

_and parting her legs a little bit to try to get comfortable, unsuccessfully._

_They laid like that for hours only to get up for another go. Later that week_

_Ron came back and everything went back to normal._

_Not Love_

**_Hermione, still. Flashback, still._**

_The week that Ron came back was an awkward one. Hermione didn't know_

_if Harry thought she had used him or was using Ron. But she was sadly not_

_using Ron, she did really love him. What she had with Harry was nice, well_

_amazing but she knew she still felt the same about him. And she didn't_

_know how to tell him. What would his reaction be? Would he be upset, and_

_tell Ron, out of anger, what they did when he wasn't there? Hermione_

_knew Harry wouldn't tell, probably out of fear of Ron killing him, but also_

_because Harry didn't want to hurt Ron. Ron was Harry's best friend, his_

_most closets friend, other than Hermione. And lets face it she was a girl and_

_it was way easier to talk to Ron than her about boy stuff. But again what if_

_he was that desperate? One day when Hermione saw that Ron was asleep_

_she went outside to finally talk to Harry. Ron was constantly by her side,_

_still ashamed about leaving her, and Harry. She saw Harry leaning against a_

_lone tree definitely thinking hard. When Harry finally turned around he_

_smiled at her._

_"Hermione, I don't love you, well.. not in that way, it just_

_didn't feel right sleeping with you, . I mean 'it' was nice but it didn't feel_

_right." Harry finished, he was probably unsure how she would react, not_

_knowing whether after all that she might now have loved him. But then Hermione_

_smiled and she could see Harry relaxed. "Oh Harry! I don't love you either!_

_Well except in a best friend kind of way, too!" Hermione started laughing_

_from relief, and soon Harry followed in suit. Hermione than remembered_

_that Ron came out of the tent wondering out loud what the 'bloody hell'_

_was so funny. They kept on laughing, even when Ron stomped back in the_

_tent a little upset about not being let in on the joke._

**End Flashback**

**_The way their eyes followed us everywhere,  
Didn't you see? Didn't you here? Didn't you know?_**

Ron. Her Ron. Hermione didn't know what she could've told him at the

time , but she was sure nothing could have made him understand why she

had slept with their best friend. She felt like a down right coward. How

could she ever possibly make that up for him? Hermione knew she

couldn't, not a billion apologies in the world would make Ron Weasley

forgive Hermione Jane Granger, and that's why she was leaving. This was

the way she saw it; better to have him think she deserted him and Harry,

than him knowing she slept with both him and Harry, and now she was

pregnant with one of their babies. Babies as in twins. Hermione learned a

week before the final battle and she told Harry first because she was

positive the babies were Ron's. Truth was she knew she could trust Harry to

take it all in stride, like he always does. Hermione didn't know, though how

she would tell Ron or admit she slept with Harry. Maybe she could've just

slip a pregnancy potion in him when he wasn't paying attention. She knew

how she could tell if it was his or not because Ron, himself would turn pink,

that is if they were his. But that plan was over when the Dark lord attacked

them at Hogwarts when they weren't expecting it, and after that battle

when he was destroyed by Harry she didn't even know if Ron would ever

look at her anyway. Then twins weren't born yet, she still had a week to go,

but she needed someone to be there for her, to help and it looked from

here it would be Victor. How Hermione wished that she would have enough

courage to tell Ron, but the day was coming that she would have to leave.

Anyway she wouldn't be able to find him cause he moved closer to London

after the battle and she had no idea where he would be, and she didn't

dare ask Ginny or the other Weasley because they knew no more of her

dirty secret then Ron did. Finally it was when she was at the airport getting

ready to leave when Ron came out of no where screaming and yelling at

her. Hermione knew she deserved it in some way she just wished she had

had the courage to answer him, but she was no prepared for that sudden

scene. Plus Victor was holding off Ron the best he could. When Ron had

finally left she picked up her bags and, with her face held down so he

couldn't see the tears, she told him she wasn't going, she had change her

mind. Hermione was shocked Ron didn't say anything about her stomach,

he probably thought it was Krum's baby. She knew she had hurt him when

he finally stopped screaming he just looked at her like the only thing he

wanted to do was hold her. Which in his mind was out of the question

seeing as (in his mind) she was pregnant with Victor's baby and probably

going to marry him too. Now she knew he was taking care of his mom

because she had explained the whole story to his sister, Ginny, hoping she

would understand and help her. What are friends for anyway? She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Harry's Side "I'm not Dead, yet"_**

**_I felt so much inside, I almost believed, you know .  
That maybe, possibly you loved me too, you know?_**

_/Harry was deep, deep, somewhere, in the dark, and he couldn't get out.  
Then, suddenly light fluttered through and Harry woke up./_

Harry opened his eyes, all he saw was darkness. While he was trying to

remember where he was when he suddenly he jumped up searching for his

wand that was beside him . A few feet away from him was a crumbled up

body that was lying silently on the floor with no sign of life, Harry was

pleased to see. That's right, he the he had been hunting down Arthur

Weasley's murderer. The person lying dead on the ground was Bellatrix

Lestrange. Harry had spent this past year following her tracks and covering

his own. He knew that if people thought he had died miss Lestrange

wouldn't be as on her guard as she normally would be. It was still hard to

finally catch up with her in this cave she had come to.

The stupid witch was trying to find other ways of bringing Voldermort back. It was

harmless because there couldn't be another way Voldermort could come back. The guy is

dead and gone, thought Harry with a slight shiver and he was a very lucky person, thought

Harry at that time, but he still wanted to avenge Arthur Weasley's death. Harry hadn't seen

Ron, Ginny, or any of the other Wealeys'. He felt good knowing he'd see them in a few

hours. Now that his journey was complete he could get back to Ginny and hopefully start

a family with her. Harry felt bad about not telling her he was leaving, but he couldn't let

anyone know he was alive because it would blow his whole cover. Some nights he

wondered if she would wait for him and if so how long? Ginny loved him, didn't she? She

had always told him she did and now he found himself questioning if she wasn't lying.

These thoughts were making him lose track of time and with a turn he apprerated some

hill behind the burrow. Harry had stopped and looked to see a redheaded figure standing

up in Molly's bed of flowers, when a thought just occurred to him that stopped him in his

tracks. Ron. Did he even know about Hermione? Harry had slept with Hermione during

the week that Ron had left them. Back then he was confused about his feelings for

Hermione, and he really thought he loved her. Maybe if she knew, if Harry could just kiss

her she would feel the same way that he did, Harry had thought at the time when he no

longer went out with Ginny. Okay so he had lied to his friend, his best friend about his

feelings for Hermione and also had slept with her, behind his back. It was the biggest

mistake he had probably made in his life ( not that he had lived that long anyway), not

that he had regretted what he and Hermione shared but it made him realize how good of a friend Ron really was, how trusting. Where Hermione was Harry wasn't sure,

during the battle he had told her to go because of the unborn kids in her stomach. Ron

was actually really thick he hadn't noticed anything about Hermione and what his or Ron's

babies were doing to her. But of course he wouldn't , Harry, himself never would've

thought she was pregnant if she hadn't told him. That was another problem Harry had not

forseen; who's was it? Ron, definitely Ron's, but what if they were his? That would open

up a whole other can of misery for all of them. First Ginny would be told (by him of

course) and she alone would be hurt enough to make him regret it even more. Ron would

kill him and Harry knew he would be totally hurt by what he saw as betrayel from his

own best friend. Hermione would also be hurt if the baby were really his and not Ron's,

first because of the fact that she loved Ron and he was the father. Harry knew he would

be extremely lucky if it were really Ron's son/ or daughter for that matter. Harry knew he

would have to tell Ginny and Ron the truth anyway, knowing that forever was too long to

live a lie, especially one so big. Harry had a sudden thought and thought once again about

Hermione, wondering if she was in the same flat he last saw her in. In that next moment

he twirled around and with the image in his mind he landed on the front doorstep.

**_Hermione_**

**_Strong For Him_**

Hermione couldn't do it. She couldn't go. She didn't want to make it any worse than it

already was ( and it was bad) by running away, again. Ron was at the airport and just

seeing him made her feel worse. (babies hurt!) Clearly Ron was under the impression that

she was having Victor Krum▒s child. How wrong he was, she liked Victor but not

enough. But she couldn't really judge anyone, in her position. (Anyway) It didn't matter

though what Ron had thought but he was obviously hurt so he must have feelings for her

still.( selfish, huh?) Hermione had to tell him the truth and with that thought she pushed

back her blanket and shoved the cookies and the open jar of peanut butter. Suddenly she

heard the door bell ring and stood shocked. Could it be Ron? She thought looking for the

closet rock to crawl under. Hermione didn't get a lot of visitors and Ginny was at work by

this time, so who? She ran to the door and opened it.

**_Harry's small Interlude_**

Harry smiled and cringed at the same time as he heard a loud and startled scream come

from the very largely pregnant Hermione. Arms were suddenly were holding him tightly

as if he weren't even real, but he hunged back.

Hermione, again

"Hermione, I can't believe you've gotten so big" "I know your stunned lets just go in the

house and talk, okay?" Hermione nodded so many emotions running through her body.

Could be the hormones, she thought as she gently pushed Harry in, trying to remember

the last time she saw him. "Oh my god Harry! Your alive!" Harry was grinning when he

said, "I was never really dead. I'm sorry I haven't tried to contact you but I was tracking

down ole' Bellatrix Lestrange, and it took pretty long seeing as I couldn't let anyone see me"

Hermione was shocked, so someone had finally got her, she thought. Harry asked

suddenly, looking at her with concern, "Who's been helping you while I was gone? I

mean, .. did you tell Ron yet?" Hermione looked at him dreading this conversation with

him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione Interlude**

_Hermione was crouching down behind the garden door, Harry had left_

_it opened just a little so she could hear. Her stomach was hurting like_

_hell and it took a couple of awkward moments to sit comfortably with_

_her stomach still swelling. If Ron or Harry opened the wooden door_

_they would see her sitting as if she was watching a sunset but she_

_couldn't help that. Hermione was listening in to see if Ron was in any_

_type of mood to listen to her feeble excuses. ( girl's a trip!) Maybe_

_Harry would help the situation._

**Ron's Part**

**"I Hate the Boy-Who Lived"**

"Ron, I don't know the right way to tell you this so I'll just come right out

and say it…. First of all Hermione didn't abandon us on the day of the

battle," Ron jolted. So what did this mean? He wondered. "She left because I

told her to, she left because she was pregnant," Obviously Harry thought this

should surprise Ron because when he shrugged Harry looked like the one

who was surprised. " I know Harry, she's with Krum." Harry looked taken

back. " No, you don't understand Ron, Hermione didn't have sex with

Krum… she had sex with you." Realization brought a new light to Ron's

face. It all didn't make sense how did Harry know she didn't sleep with

Krum? But did that mean he was the father? "So you mean.. she's like

pregnant with my child?" Ron was hoping to god it was true so he could put

the blame on himself for not knowing she was with child and didn't want to

tell him because obviously she would be ashamed because they weren't

married. But Harry stayed grew silent suddenly. Ron didn't expect what

Harry was about to say. "No, Ron …. It also might be my child that

Hermione's carrying," He stared at Harry's guilty face knowing what was

coming next but didn't want it to come at all. Ron knew he must have

sounded scary because Harry inched back a little. "Well that weekend you

left…well you were right mate I did have feelings for Hermione, but not

anymore," Harry said in a hurry. "And we kind of had sex Ron."

Suddenly Ron's fist connected with Harry's face knocking him to the ground

and his glasses in the air. When Harry finally came to and looked up at him

Ron raised his fist more threatening and Harry sank back into the ground. "

You ALWAYS have bloody EVERYTHING!!! Don't you mister FAMOUS

HARRY POTTER! I had one DAMN good thing in my INTIRE LIFE and

you just couldn't let it be could you? Huh? You stole the ONE thing in this

whole world that cared about me truly, not like the shit you fake!! And all

that time you were trying to make me believe that you liked my SISTER!

You used the both of us! You know that right? My BLOODY SISTER is

lying around crying about her poor lost husband and he doesn't give a rat's

ass about her, now do you! Ron anger took hold of him as he continued to

curse Harry. "And all that time you were trying to make me believe that 'you

loved her like a sister'? Well tell my this, Harry fucking potter do sisters'

and brothers' normally screw around or are you just adding sick and twisted

to your list of fucked up things?! Answer me Harry! Do they? Cause I would

love to know." Yes Ron was anger but he was also hurt, his only friend had

betrayed him in a way that was worse than what he thought Hermione had

done. Harry had had sex with his 'mione, and probably impregnated her too.

Suddenly Harry got up and Ron had finally thought he was going to fight

him, which would've been fine with him. Ron had no friends anymore. But

Harry merely stood up with an equal amount of anger in his eyes. " Ron you

don't even deserve Hermione! I was the one who was always patching her

up after various fights with you, always. You were always running out on

the both of us like we didn't mean shit to you. And she's not yours! She

probably never will be because no matter what you'll never find it in your

black heart to forgive her." Ron was stunned. This fool was actually trying

to blame this all on him. " Hermione only had sex with me to prove that she

loved you!" ( yeah right) Now he was mad, how is that a good way to find

out if you love somebody? His excuse was shit. "And yeah I betrayed you, I

will never regret sleeping with her because I now know that I love Ginny!"

The disbelief must have blazed on his face because Harry continued on.

" Look I never had someone like Hermione in my life and I didn't know how

to place my feelings for her. She was the one who always was there for me,

helped me when you failed too, healed all my wounds! How was I to not tell

her how I felt? Show her? I NEVER HAD PARENTS! I NEVER KNEW

WHAT LOVE EVEN FELT LIKE, RON!!!" Ron started laughing and he

couldn't stop even with the bewildered look on Harry. "That's no excuse for

what you did Harry! That no excuse for a betrayal like yours!" Harry's face

was defensive. " Your always whining, acting like no one in this world could

ever go through what you have been through, but they have! Harry everyone

loses someone irreplaceable, everyone goes through trials and rejection,

okay? But that doesn't make them go around fucking their best friend's

girlfriend. You have no excuse!" Harry finally looked ashamed and got

silent again. Like he should, thought Ron, Harry deserved to feel this way, to

feel human. "Hermione did love me alright! She did, so I KNOW you had to

trick or lie to her in someway." Ron finished knowing deep down that he

didn't even believe the words he said. Hermione didn't love him, not really.

Probably never did. I mean why didn't she tell him the truth? Maybe even

she was ashamed to admit she had slept with Harry and got pregnant. What

if the child was his? Ron thought. This hadn't popped into his mind until

now. He would take care of it but not until he found out if it was his.

Hermione had to love him, his last desperate thought. She just had to.

One thing for sure Ronald Weasley knew was that he would never speak to

Harry Potter for the rest of his life. And with that thought he turned and left

Harry standing there and walked out of his mother's garden. When Ron

Pushed open the wooden door he found someone trying to quickly stand up.

Ron stopped. Hermione was staring right at him. Before he could think of

Anything to say Hermione screamed and said, "Oh my GOD! Ron! My

Water broke!" Ron couldn't think how worse his day could possibly get.

Thanks for the reviews and I think I have a good idea how its going to end! I hope you guys liked this chapter, I thought it was amazing, even while I was writing it. Anyway please review! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh and of course( I don't know if I have to do this every chapter so..) these aren't my charaters', all J.K Rowling. And I am so happy for her! (nr) Hope you didn't get tired with the waiting. I'm realllly sorry! ****Okay just pretend I included this in the last chapter directly at the end when Ron see Hermione on the ground, kay?:**

_Ron pushed opened the door and saw some one getup fairly quickly. He's stunned. "Hermione?" He says it so softly as if he's afraid of breaking her, or himself._

_Then_ of course Hermione's water breaks. **Enjoy**! And of course than review!

**_His_ Child**

"Hermione?" Ron said this so softly it was almost scary. Hermione had beeen listening to Ron's & Harry's argument for about five minutes. She didn't know what she was going to say to him. Looking him in the

face, knowing how he felt about her, still. It made her feel so terribly ashamed. Ron's face turned very still the moment he saw her standing up. Hermione knew he was wondering why she was even here in

the first place.She couldn't remember when everything had changed, even her. She didn't like the person she was today, but she wasn't sure she could have the old hermione back. 'Ron probably wanted the same thing.' She thought secretly.

**Pt. 2**

Hermione looked up at Ron. Daring herself to say something. Then all of a sudden she felt something wet side down both of her legs. Hermione looked down and saw her jeans wet with something she

hadn't expected yet. "Oh God!" She screamed startling Ron. "Ron, please, my water broke!" Crying out in pain as he stood there staring at her like she was completely mad. Then Hermione felt Ron lift her up,

and after looking wildly around for help saw the Burrow ran with her to his house. Hermione inhaled deeply. 'Exhale, inhale, exhale.'She thought trying to practice it just like her instructor taught her to.

As Ronald ran through the door Hermione blocked out the pain from the contraction by focusing on the beating of his pounding heart. Ron was probably even more scared than she was, and that was saying

something. "Mom!Mom! Help us! GINNY!" He screamed apparently panicking from the suddeness of the moment. Hermione was still exhaling as Mrs. Weasley came rushing down the stairs, Ginny following

her just as quickly. "Ron,dear, whats-" Ron cut his mother of by more frantic yelling. "Mom! Hermione… she's having a baby, my baby!" Molly Weasley was feeling as well as she used too, and true she was

looking dreadful until Ron shout those words. 'I'm going to be a grandma..' Molly Weasley thought. Her face brighten and she heard Ginny giggling behind her. "Ginny dear! Go get some sheets and call the

emergency room at the hospital, okay? Hurry now I have never helped a birthing along and I don't have all the tools needed. Now go!" Ron was still panting while Hermione herself was pondering his choice of

words. 'This couldn't possibly mean Ron had forgiven her did it?' she thought wildly. (yeah right) Then all thoughts ran out of her mind as another contraction came, and she was forced to grasp her round

stomach in pain. Mrs. Weasley motioned for Ron to put her down. "Be careful Ronald, we don't want any accidents now." Ron shook his head no. He lowered Hermione down slowly knowing it wouldn't be

good if he dropped a pregnant woman, especially Hermione. Ginny flew down the stairs and she handed the sheets to Mrs. Weasley, and went to stand by Ron. 'Oh this is going to be a long

night.'Hermione thought wincing again at another contraction. It was soon be time for the delivery.

**28 hours later (wow)**

Ron was bending over a sleep patient in a hospital room at the St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies & Injuries. He had just been down to visit the new born duo, and was surprised to see the red

hair, his red hair, already spouting out of their small heads. Ronald was exstatic about the day's (and night's) event. They, the twins, had tooken a long time to get here, apparently 28 hours according to his

what his mum said. Hermione was actually very loud and vocal. She was sleeping now and looked postively wretched. Ron wondered how he would ever forgive her, how he would ever look at Harry

again, and what he was going to tell his family. Hermione moaned and shifted in her bed, her eyes opened slowly. Looking around and taking in her surroundings; Hermione finally looked at Ron. He

didn't know what to say. " 'mione? You alright?" He said throughly unsure. Hermione shook her head. To Ron's surprise she burst into silent tears, her eyes almost begging for forgiveness. Ron put his arms

aroud her lifting her up gently knowing she had to be sure. "For now lets just think about the kids and what we are going to work out, okay?" He looked down on her making sure his eyes promised nothing.

Hermione looked even sadder but nodded mutely. " So.. I guess their mine. I mean, their twins with red hair, so I guess those are my genes, you know?" Hermione nodded understandingly with a strange light

in her face like she was glad for it. Ron and Hermione broke apart as Mrs. Weasley and Ginny came in, followed by his brother Charlie. "Hey Charlie! When you'd get here?" Ron asked. "As soon as I heard."

Charlie replied wondering what Hermione was doing back and why she had just had his brother's childern.

**_Hope ya'll liked if! Please tell me if you like it or not! I'll just forever give up writing because I lost all my hopes on ever getting one little short review! (nr)Bye!!!!!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Okay there is more to this chapter, but I lost my other two papers (I put it on paper for the rough drafts!) and it's really bugging me, so sorry but I will find it so please relax. _****_(no anger mobs, cause you'll never find me!) So hope you enjoy! and please review! Oh, and I don't own anything! Oh yeah pleaseeeee forgive my format mistakes, I am not a computer person and _****_I get so pysch wanting to hurry up and submit a new chapter so please forgive. Just like fashion mistakes! Forgive and Forget! (please!) oh and Ginny's part is a flashback she had when she walked out leaving Ron anger. (i think he was angry)_**

**_Telling His Family_**

"So Ron, I'm sure I'm not the only one here who thinks there's something wrong with this picture, eh?" Ron looked up as he heard what his brother, Charlie, had just said

"What do you mean?" Ron asked nervously back wanting to avoid this conversation. "Ron please,-" Charlie said and looked at him. Seriously wondering if Ron had thought they were that naive.

"We're not stupid, you know. So when were you planning to tell us you got Miss Granger pregnant? If I would have known I would have come sooner and took care of mum." Charlie had this rather stupid grin on his face, and he didn't know why but it annoyed him. "As soon as I knew she was having it." He retorted. Everything went hush, the flow of conversation stopped, and the exciting feel of the room ran out the door.

Ron's other brothers; Percy, George, and Bill (with Fleur) had come as soon as Ginny had called and told them about it. George was very proud of how they turned out being twins. He had asked Ron to consider giving the boy Fred's name in honor of him. They had been talking to their mum and Ginny about the adorable twins. But all of them now turned to face Ronald were surprised faces. "What do you mean 'as soon as you knew'"? Charlie asked. " I mean, I didn't even know she was pregnant. I saw her at the airport but she was with Krum, and they looked like they were leaving together so I thought it was his." Ron said, he knew it didn't sound like a good excuse, but that was just what his gut told him at the time or his ego. Mrs. Weasley stared at her son, while her other sons looked away. There was a shout from the middle of the table. "It's your own stupid fault!" yelled Gnny.

**Flashback**

Hermione's Slap in the Face

Ginny (finally!)

Ginny was in her small and cramped bedroom. She was sitting in her chair by her desk at the window. Ginny was waiting for the visit from someone who she (as everyone else had) thought had ran out on both her husband and her brother, Ron. She was slouching in the chair due to the fact that her stomach was once again making her extremely uncomfortable because of it's size. Hermione was supposed to arrive in her room in about five minutes.

Her hopes were so high because unlike the others, she still had faith that Hermione had alternative reasons of Hermione abandoning them both at the battle field. Hermione was too good, too loyal to hurt anyone like that. Ginny had silently pondered what the reason could be, and how she would be able to help Hermione fix everything she'd broken, probably unknowingly. Like Harry and Ron for instance; they were both so distant with each other, even though they were living in the same house. Sure, she had her doubts that Harry loved her before the battle but when he came back she knew then; how he had looked at her and smiled.

Harry had dragged her away from her friends and family during the celebrations to purpose to her. They had gotten married straight after the battle was over, well that night in fact. Ginny had not wanted to wait for the whole preparations, and certainly didn't want to wait for the five months her mother was suggesting. Harry had agreed too. They were together for their wedding night, which seemed almost impossible because of the parties that were going on for the Dark Lord's demise.

Ginny was unconsciously writing on a slip of paper as she was remembering the events of that night. (which were glorious)when she heard a loud 'pop', and saw a large mop of bushy hair emerged. Hermione was standing there with her face all blotchy, and she also had a surprisingly large round belly exactly similar to hers. Ginny's mouth dropped as she realized that this was part of the reason Hermione had left… for her health. 'There's got to be more to it, though.' thought Ginny. 'How could Ron and Harry not have noticed?' She mused over this not wanting to think that maybe her dear brother, Ron, and her husband Harry did know. "Ginny, god it's been so long." Hermione greeted her. "Hermione! Wow, I mean, did you gain some weight?" Hermione laughed out loud at this and shook her head; her long bushy hair following her ever move. "Ginny, I forgot how funny you were. No, Gin, I… well I got pregnant." Hermione proclaimed after catching her breathe from laughing. She stared at Ginny with a guarded face now. 'Probably watching my reaction'. she thought. Ginny was starting to wonder if her situation would have any big effect on her,(Gin.) seeing the way Hermione was acting; all scared and uptight.' Seems like she wants to confess some big crime she committed.' she thought. "So, uh, you told me you needed my help? Was it this- Ginny pointed to Hermione's inflated stomach. " do you need help? Is it Ron's?" Hermione took a quick step back and looked a little scared. "Wow, you get straight to the point, don't you?" Ginny.


	6. Chapter 7

**Oh this is a continued flash back from chapter 6 that I added on, (probably after you had all read it!) But anyway if you are lost go back to chapter 6 and read Ginny's flash back! And then continue with this! Hope you like it! Oh! And I think I have an ending, and if you don't like it when you read it maybe I could be persuaded with more reviews to write an alternative ending! Bye! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Crazy Pregnant Women**

"Ginny, I'm sorry, but I slept with Harry. Ron doesn't know that this is the reason I left the battle field- Hermione pointed to her enlarged stomach and continued. And also I don't know whether the father is Harry or Ron."

Hermione let all this fall out in a rush, not knowing the right way to say it, trying not to think of how badly Ginny would take all this. Ginny gawked at Hermione. She didn't know what to say, I mean she knew what she had just confessed but couldn't believe that Hermione would ever have to confess anything as disloyal as that. Harry. She had slept with her Harry. When had they even done it? 'Does it even matter' she thought quickly looking around the room trying to find something to support her. 'Yes, it did.' How could they both do this to her, to Ron? Harry, who was supposed to love her, who was dead? And Hermione who was her most loyal best friend in the world?

'Okay,' she thought quickly. 'Relax, don't do anything that would be considered too rash.' Ginny thought.  
But it was too late. SLAP!!! Her hand smashed into Hermione's cheek, leaving a red imprint on her skin.  
Hermione stumbled back and clutched her cheek. Hot tears formed in her eyes. This made Ginny even more hostile. "Don't you even dare start that crying crap, because I bet you weren't crying when you betrayed both me and my brother. That shit won't work on me!" Ginny yelled into her subdued face. Hermione immediately began to wipe the flowing tears away, and held her stomach. "Gin, I'm sorry, okay.. It was a big mistake, and I know that now! Harry, he didn't love me, he.. He loved you! He said he was just confused about me, about what I meant to him." Hermione said quickly wanting to explain. She was still probably shaking up from the slap, Ginny thought vindictively.

"Gin, please- As Ginny kept her stony expression.- Harry and I had to be sure that you and Ron were the one! Don't you understand, you just have to understand, Gin?!" She moaned in pain as her face stung her once more. 'Well she did hit her pretty hard, too hard.' Ginny thought regretting her actions.

"We both just wanted to make sure it wasn't love." Hermione said after she took her hand from her face.  
Ginny's heart was still numb. Hermione caught her totally off guard, and she couldn't think straight but she did know that she had to forgive Hermione right now. No matter what she did, no matter how Ginny felt inside. It would be a waste of her energy to hate her, her mom had taught her that, and she believed it too. Besides she couldn't throw her out, I mean who would take care of her. Hermione looked pretty far along, far more than she was anyway. 'Ron, he has to know the truth too. As soon as everything was out they could all make up, and probably continue the search for Harry.' Ginny thought. Not that she knew just what she'd say to him anyway, but if they found his body she would want to know. Nodding mentally to herself in her head she spoke up finally after a few minutes of contemplating what she would do.

"You'd better listen Hermione, and listen well. I'll help you with the baby, and telling Ron somehow, but don't expect him to be as understanding or level headed as I am right now, okay? I am only doing this for the good of my family, and your well being. I know you are telling the truth about you not loving Harry but you don't really know if Harry doesn't love you." Ginny said before Hermione interrupted.

"Gin, he doesn't-" Ginny stopped her sentence. "That, only he can say, okay. Also your wrong I'm not obligated to understand why you both would do something like this to me and Ron, and I don't think I'll ever will, but I know this is something we'll all have to work out together when Harry comes back...' Her last words slipped away.

'If Harry was even alive.' A voice in the back of her mind said quietly. 'No, he is alive. I know it.' She retorted firmly. 'If he was still alive she might even forgive him.' This thought came to her quickly knowing its truth she shuddered. The window was open and it was very cold for a spring day. Hermione timidly glanced at her wondering what was going through her mind.

"But don't think we're done here, me and you. I'm just that good of a friend to help you out first, all right?" Ginny asked Hermione. Hermione nodded vigorously. She sat slowly back onto Gin's bed and held her stomach once more. 'Wonder why it hurts so much?' thought Ginny curiously. 'Hope it's nothing serious.' Suddenly worried and tired she lowered herself into her chair and looked at Hermione.

"Okay, now let's talk." Ginny said firmly, and stared intently in Hermione's face waiting patiently. As best she possibly could.


End file.
